


Conscience is the Dead Speaking to Us

by FellowLesbian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 'Cuz she's just cool like that, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Daenerys Targaryen, F/F, Ghost Sex, I'm so sorry, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Sansa can see ghosts, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowLesbian/pseuds/FellowLesbian
Summary: “For the last time, I can’t help you!” Sansa snapped, pacing back and forth in her room. Daenerys had draped herself across her bed and was now relaxing against the pillows. “I don’t know how to bring you back to life! Even if I did know, I wouldn’t!”“That’s incredibly rude. How could you say such a thing?”“Oh my fucking gods,”





	1. The Ghastly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273583) by [advictorem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem). 
  * Inspired by [haunt me, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831793) by [chancellor_valdez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellor_valdez/pseuds/chancellor_valdez). 

> DISCLAIMER: This work has MANY similarities to the two stories listed above. I am aware of this, all of those are purposeful and I do not lay claim to any ideas I took from them. Both are amazing stories (first is Thalianca, second is Theonsa) so I would recommend you check them out if those pairings interest you.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

The Ghastly

Sansa Stark saw ghosts.

She didn’t know exactly  _ why  _ she could see ghosts. She’d seen them for as long as she could remember. Seeing people that no others could, hearing them, even able to touch them if they would allow her. Her parents thought she was insane. The therapist said that it was imaginary friends, a normal part of childhood.

You couldn’t touch the imaginary.

They were everywhere. Not as populous as the living, no, but there were many. Sansa would see a sidewalk and think it was crowded and then half of the people would pass straight through her. She grew used to it eventually. People would avoid her if they needed to. It was better they swerve around her than for them to see her swerving around an invisible spirit.

They didn’t look any different than the living. Most were in their mid-twenties or thirties, always resetting to their prime age, and always wore the same clothes as the day they died. Some would have bloody clothes, some would have a hole through their head, she’d even seen a ghost with a machete straight through their chest. Most were just normal people. Usually alone, but occasionally in pairs or trios. She’d seen two friends gossiping about the cutest boys from the 1920s, men talking about wars from as far back as the Revolutionary as if they were going on now.

It was crazy. Insane. But it was also  _ really fucking cool.  _

Most of them ignored her. To them, she was just another human, blind to the ghosts of the dead wandering around them. But she wasn’t. They would walk through her without paying attention to the side glances she gave them over her shoulder. It got annoying, but somehow it was better that way. She could be publically alone if she wanted to. She’d done it before; go to a place where only the dead reside. It was almost a relief.

At least, until  _ her. _

She had to be the most stubborn spirit ever. The most stubborn  _ person  _ ever, probably. This girl was almost too much.

Her name was Daenerys. And she died at eighteen.

“Hey.” Sansa heard it. It came from behind her, with the slight reverb that always accompanied the voice of spirits. She ignored it. It wasn’t likely she was being spoken to. She never was. Especially not while she was standing in her backyard watching her little brothers play. “Hey, can you hear me? I thought you could hear us. Or, at least, see us. I don’t know.”

Sansa turned around. “Are you talking to me?”

“Of course, dumbass.” The spirit was a young girl with a black leather jacket, white, flowing t-shirt, tight black leggings, and combat boots. Her hair was a beautiful silver and done up in intricate braids that looked a bit frizzed up at the ends. All in all, she was beautiful. Except for the bruises. They were scattered across her exposed arms, blues and purples. She had a large one over her left cheek and her neck was entirely purple. Sansa couldn’t help but stare.

The girl didn’t seem too bothered. “Hey. Eyes up here.” Sansa tore her eyes away from the damage to meet the emotionless eyes of the spirit. “You can obviously see me and hear me. What’s your name?”

Sansa hesitated. “How do I know you’re a good spirit?”  
The girl snorted. “I won’t murder you, if that’s what you’re asking. I just want a favor.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “A… favor?”

“Yeah.”

Sansa was genuinely curious now. “What is it?”

“I want to live again.”

Sansa covered her mouth to keep her laughter back. “Excuse me?”  
She looked dead serious. “You heard me.”

Sansa was grinning now. “I don’t think you understand how death works.”

The girl groaned. “I understand  _ perfectly.  _ I just think I wasn’t meant to die yet.”

“Oh, really? Then why are you dead?”

The girl pursed her lips. “Because there was a mistake.”

Sansa snorted. “Was your death not dramatic enough for you?”

“No, my death was too  _ early.  _ No one should die at eighteen, much less by- how I did.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “And how  _ did  _ you die?”

“None of your business.

“You’re asking me to bring you back to life. I think it  _ is  _ my business.”

The girl scowled. “You’re even less helpful than I thought you would be.”

“Whatever.”

Rickon skid to a stop beside her, tugging on her shirt. “Sansa, can we play with the dogs?”

“Sure.” She shot the spirit a hard look. “You’d better leave before they’re back.”

The girl smirked. “Sure, whatever you say.” Then she was gone.

Sansa didn’t like the way she said that.

Frustration

That goddamn spirit just wouldn’t leave her alone.

Being only seventeen, Sansa still had school. It was the third period, her English class, and the teacher was at the front giving a lecture about how to format an expository essay when the book sitting on her desk began to slide toward the edge and then fell off with a loud  _ thump.  _ The girl sitting closest yelped and scooted her chair back and everyone stared at the fallen object. 

A spirit shimmered to life beside the desk, looking quite smug. Sansa cursed internally. It was the same exact one that had pestered her a few days back. She coughed into her fist to gather attention. “Can I, uh, go to the bathroom?” The teacher nodded, composing herself and reaching down to pick up the book. The spirit grabbed the book before she could and set it right where it used to be. Sansa sent a harsh glance toward her as she slipped out of the room.

The spirit appeared in front of her right as she closed the door and Sansa swore she almost punched her in the face. “Who the hell do you think you are?” She hissed. “You can’t just do that in front of my entire class.”

The spirit said nothing, only narrowing her eyes at her. Finally, she said: “Daenerys.”

Sansa was taken aback. “What?”

“You asked who I thought I was. Well, there you go.”

“You weren’t supposed to take that literally,” Sansa sighed. “ _ Daenerys _ , why did you have to do that in front of my entire class?”

Daenerys shrugged. “I thought it would be fun.”

“_Fun_? You freaked them out!”  
“Exactly. Fun.”

Sansa groaned. “Why must you be like this? Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Listen, witch, you’re my only hope at life. No, I’m not going to leave you alone.”

Sansa felt insulted. “Witch?”

Daenerys shrugged. “I don’t know your name and your power is sort of magical. Witchy.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You could’ve just asked my name, but okay. I’m Sansa.”

“Sansa.” Daenerys’s face curled into a lazy smile. “I’m sure you’ll be of help to me soon.”

“I will not!”  
“Sure, sure.” She flickered out of existence. Sansa took a deep breath and re-entered the classroom.

It only took her a few hours to come back.

“For the last time, I can’t help you!” Sansa snapped, pacing back and forth in her room. Daenerys had draped herself across her bed and was now relaxing against the pillows. “I don’t know how to bring you back to life! Even if I  _ did  _ know, I wouldn’t!”

“That’s incredibly rude. How could you say such a thing?”

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ gods,” Sansa collapsed into her desk chair and put her head in her hands. “Can you just leave me  _ alone  _ already?”

“If you give me what I want.”

Sansa felt like screaming. “I’ve told you _so many times, _I can’t help you! What don’t you understand about that?”  
“I mean, you know how to talk to me. How’d you figure that out?”

“You sound just like a human. I don’t need to drink a potion or whatever you think I do to talk to you.”

“So no witch. Sad.”

Sansa stood up. “Get out.”

Daenerys made a pouty face. “Already? I just got here?”

“Yeah, that’s how goddamn  _ annoying  _ you are. Leave.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and disappeared.

Unseen

“How did they do that?”

“What?” Sansa turned around to see Daenerys standing beside her bed, fixated on the TV. There was some stupid show called Game of Thrones on with dragons and zombies and shit. “What do you mean?”

“That dragon? How did they do that?”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s CGI. They made it on a computer.”

“Computers? You mean those things that engineers use?”

Sansa was incredibly confused now. “Most people have computers now.”

Daenerys’s eyes widened. “But they’re so expensive!”  
“They’re only a few hundred dollars each.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I have one on my desk over there.”

Daenerys didn’t even bother to walk the short distance, teleporting right beside it. She probed at the laptop. “This thing?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“But it has no screen.”

Sansa walked over and opened it up, hitting the power button. Daenerys gasped as the screen flickered to life. “That’s amazing!”

“Well, yeah. It’s no different than a phone.”

Daenerys looked at her weirdly. “But phones don’t have screens.” Sansa grabbed her phone off her nightstand and turned it on. Daenerys looked like she was about to faint. “But- how?”

Sansa just sighed. “So you didn’t die recently, I guess.”

Daenerys looked back up at her. “What year is it now?”

“2019.”

Daenerys let out a long breath, her form flickering. “Holy shit.”

“Definitely not recently.” Sansa closed the computer. “So I’m guessing you’ve got questions?”

Daenerys gave her a long look before nodding. “A lot.”

“Then we might as well sit back down.”

Sansa sat back down against her pillows as Daenerys curled up at the foot of the bed. Sansa nodded to Daenerys to begin whenever.

She went straight for technology questions. “What all can your computer do?”

Sansa shrugged. “You can type up documents, you can play games, you can read, you can talk to your friends, you can even paint on them.”

“How?”  
“I’m not entirely sure, I don’t paint. Or draw. But usually, they have a touch screen and a pen.”

Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows. “Touch screen?”

“Yeah.” Sansa turned on her phone and adjusted so Daenerys could see. She pressed her finger over the home button and it unlocked. Daenerys gasped. Sansa tapped on Google and typed up ‘computers.’ She opened the images and gave it to Daenerys to look at.

Daenerys carefully took the phone. “You can just… click on it?”

“Yeah.” Sansa nodded toward the phone. “Swipe up.”

Daenerys did as she asked and looked confused at nothing happened. “Should it do something?”  
“I guess it doesn’t pick up spirit fingerprints.” Sansa swiped up and watched the images roll by. “It scrolls.”

“Holy shit.” Daenerys sat back. “The world really has grown.”

Sansa crinkled her face. “Sort of?”

“Sort of?” Daenerys gave her a shocked face. “You kidding? This is amazing!”

“I mean, people thought we’d have self-driving cars by now. I mean, we sort of do, but they really only do auto park and other stuff that is usually pretty dangerous with the current models.”

“Still!” 

Sansa laughed, and for the first time found herself enjoying the company of this persistent ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short first chapter, next one should be a long one. When I planned out the chapters I expected this one to take longer. Oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa hoped it would be the end of it. She knew it wouldn’t. Daenerys’s extreme reaction to her death only stoked the fire of her curiosity.
> 
> Curiosity killed the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help myself please forgive me.

Constant

Daenerys was always around her now, and Sansa was quickly becoming fond of the ghost. Specifically her cluelessness.

“What is this clothing?” Daenerys asked the first time she accompanied Sansa to school. “It’s so…”

“Slutty? Revealing? Yeah, basically.” Sansa had to talk quietly with the crowds of people around her, people which Daenerys was just drifting through. “There are dress codes, but nobody follows them.”

“Are they not enforced?”

“Nope.”

Daenerys found more and more reasons to be surprised as the day passed. “Why are there boys in the economics class?”

Sansa gave her a confused look. “Why wouldn’t there be? They wanted to take the class.”

“But boys don’t  _ take  _ economics!”

“In this day and age, they can take whatever they want,” Sansa said. “Gender isn’t as strict as it used to be.”

Daenerys just nodded slowly. “I’ve noticed.”

Sansa leaned closer to her, keeping a close eye on the kids around them. “You’ve been dead for a while but you’ve never seen most things here before. Were you not in the mortal world?”

Daenerys shook her head. “There’s no other place to go. No matter what people believe, there isn’t an afterlife. The only reason the world isn’t swarmed with spirits is because they can choose to make themselves not exist. They just disappear. No longer have a consciousness or a spirit body.”

“Then where were you?”

“Sulking around in a cave.” Daenerys shrugged. “I’ve found that you can go into a sort of ‘dormant’ state, where you just drift. I guess I was doing that for a really long time before I woke back up and came out here. Once I heard about you I came straight here.”

Sansa hummed, scribbling down a few notes. Daenerys leaned over her shoulder to read what she was writing, resting a hand on her shoulder. Sansa shivered at the cold touch, something so different than the touch of the living. It was weird. Though she knew she could touch spirits, she’d never really had actual, skin-to-skin contact. She pretended to focus back on the teacher but watched Daenerys out of the corner of her eye.

Daenerys was unabashedly staring at her, a small smile on her lips. Her dull eyes glowed faintly purple and her pupils dilated as she stared. Sansa momentarily ignored her to write down a few things and when she refocused Daenerys had shifted away and was scanning the other teens in the class. Sansa felt a rush of disappointment but quickly shoved it away. Daenerys could stare at whoever she pleased.

That didn’t mean Sansa had to like it.

Spiritual

Daenerys still trailed Sansa even as she walked home from her bus stop. “How does everyone have the mini computers? Are they not expensive?”

Sansa shrugged. “Some are. Most are around 200 to 1,000 dollars. Pretty affordable if you - or, your parents, I guess - have good jobs.”

Daenerys blinked. “So they aren’t things that just some people have?”

“Nope. Almost everyone has one. They’re very entertaining and can also be helpful. People can even use their phones to call an Uber.” Sansa quickly corrected herself as she saw Daenerys’s confused face. “Basically someone you pay to take you places. ”

“So a taxi.”

“Sure, let’s go with that.” 

There was a moment of silence between them before a voice behind them broke it. “Are you two  _ talking  _ to each other?” Both Sansa and Daenerys turned to see a young girl, a spirit, staring up at them with a hard expression on her face. She looked at Sansa, raising an eyebrow. “So you can hear me.”

“Um, yes,” Sansa said slowly. “Who are you?”

The girl raised her chin. “Lyanna Mormont.”

“Lyanna,” Sansa repeated. “Yes, I can hear you, and yes, I was talking to her. I don’t know how or why I can do it, I just can.”

Lyanna seemed intrigued by that. “You do know that there have been people like you before? People that could speak with the dead?”

Sansa was taken aback. “There have?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve met two in my lifetime - well, afterlife-time. They both had good hearts and used their power to help those they could. I even witnessed one help a ghost leave the world peacefully.” She looked at Sansa. “You have this power because you have a good heart. Don’t waste it.” 

“Wait!” Sansa called, but she just smirked and flickered away to someplace else. Sansa sighed sadly. Her only chance at information was gone.

Daenerys gave her a pitying glance. “Hey, at least you know something now. You aren’t the only one able to do this.”

“I guess so.” Sansa still didn’t move, just staring at where Lyanna had disappeared. 

Daenerys nudged her shoulder. “Hey. Look over there.”

Sansa turned to where she was looking and saw a young couple staring at her like she was crazy. The man leaned down and muttered something in the girl’s ear and she just nodded, slowly beginning to walk away. The two girls watched them for a moment before both bursting out laughing. “Did you see their faces?” Sansa gasped. 

Daenerys giggled. “They thought you were insane!”

Sansa grinned at her. “Not just yet. Though with you around, that might just happen.”

“Hey!” Sansa laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward her house.

The Other Side

A week later and Daenerys still wasn’t gone.

Sansa couldn’t deny the fact that she genuinely enjoyed her company now. Daenerys - Dany, as she had asked she call her - was funny and sarcastic and had her rare moments of sweetness. Sansa had found herself spending less time with her actual friends and instead just hanging out with Daenerys away from the rest of the world. At least with this friend, she didn’t have to worry about and secrets being spilled.

But just because she had forgotten about her friends didn’t mean they’d forgotten about her.

As she learned when Margaery about broke down her door on Friday evening. Arya let her in, along with her other friend Jeyne. Margaery was carrying something that almost made Sansa break out into laughter. Daenerys actually did. 

“Holy shit, she did  _ not _ ,” Dany gasped. Sansa blocked her out and went up to greet her friends.

“Hey, Jeyne, Marg,” Sansa greeted. “Why exactly do you have a Ouija Board?”

“Oh, come on, Sans, it’ll be fun!” Jeyne grinned, oblivious to the fact that Sansa didn’t need a Ouija board. “We’ll speak to the dead!”

“Speak to the dead, my ass,” Daenerys snorted. “She’s delusional, Sansa.” She was promptly ignored.

Sansa sighed. “Sure, if you actually believe we’ll get anything.”

Margaery chuckled. “Cheer up, Sansa. Have fun for once in your life!”

“I  _ do  _ have fun!” Sansa insisted but Margaery already had ahold of her wrist and was pulling her to the basement of the house. 

Daenerys followed them. “You have weird friends, you know that?” Sansa glared at her and mouthed ‘behave.’ Daenerys rolled her eyes. “Yes, mom.” Sansa glared at her before turning back to her friends. Margaery let go of Sansa to open the box, which contained the board along with a lighter and five candles. 

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to summon a demon?”

Jeyne giggled. “No, we’re trying to summon a ghost.”

Sansa gestured to the candles. “Then why do you have five of them? Are we going to shape a star out of them, too?”  
Jeyne shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Sansa sighed heavily. Daenerys stood beside her. “I can entertain them.” Sansa shot her an anxious look. Dany smirked. “What? They can’t hear me. And I’ll just knock some stuff over. Maybe walk through them a few times. Nothing big.” Margaery finished lighting all the candles and waved Sansa over. She gave Dany one last scalding look before joining them. It would be hard to keep an eye on her while not seeming suspicious.

Margaery placed the triangle thing (a planchette, it’s called) on the board. Jeyne, who was now back by the stairs, closed the door and flicked the lights off. Pitch black. Now there was no chance of keeping Dany out of trouble. She’d just have to deal with it as it came.

Jeyne sat back down with them and rested a hand on the planchette. Sansa rolled her eyes again (though they probably couldn’t see it) and did the same. “Hello?” Margaery called out into the darkness. “Is anybody there?” Nothing happened. As expected.

Jeyne joined in. “Could you show us if you are?”

There was silence. Sansa felt something cold brush her shoulder and looked to see Dany sitting beside her. She pressed a finger to her lips and snuffed out the candle with her finger. The other two girls jumped. “The hell?”

Dany gave Sansa an annoying I-told-you-so grin. “See? Fun.”

“It’s fine. We just suck at lighting candles, that’s all,” Margaery said, quickly relighting the candle. Dany just wiped it out again. Margaery looked genuinely creeped out already. “Faulty candle, then.”

“Faulty candle? Is that even a thing?” Daenerys laughed, reaching over Sansa to shut out the one on her other side. Margaery genuinely shrieked. Sansa had to admit, that  _ was  _ pretty funny.

“Relight them!” Jeyne whispered frantically. “Relight?”

“No no no,” Dany said, more to herself than to Sansa, grabbing both candles and chucking them across the room. Jeyne grabbed at Sansa’s arm, going through Daenerys in the process. Daenerys frowned. “How rude of her. I was here first.”

“Okay, maybe this was a mistake,” Margaery said quietly as Dany tossed another candle away. 

“You kidding? We’re going to die!” Jeyne shrieked.

Sansa groaned. “You’re being way too dramatic.”

“What do you mean? Do you  _ see  _ this?” Jeyne waved at the last candle. “It’s an evil spirit!”

“Yeah, sure,  _ evil _ ,” Dany rolled her eyes. “No, just enjoying myself.” She threw the last candle behind her and left them in the pitch black.

Sansa smacked Dany on the back of the head. She hissed. “What was that for?”

Something clicked and the lighter burst to life with a tiny flame. Margaery quickly gathered up the board and motioned for them to follow her to the door. Sansa grabbed Dany by the wrist and dragged her along behind her.

“Hey! Sansa, what are you doing?” Dany ghosted out of her grip, shoving her shoulder. “You don’t need to restrain me!” Sansa gave her a ‘really?’ look.

Margaery slammed open the door, Jeyne racing out behind her. Both girls were panting from the mad rush to the stairs. Sansa calmly walked out behind them, Daenerys innocently trailing after her. 

Jeyne looked to Sansa. “How are you not scared?”  
Sansa shrugged. “I don’t think there was any reason to be scared.”

“What do you mean?” Margaery waved at the open door. “Did you not see that?”

“I did,” Sansa said. “I just don’t believe the spirit was out to hurt us.”

“So maybe we were invading its home or something?” Margaery suggested.

“Then close the door!” Jeyne said, still panicky.

Sansa stepped up to close the door but Dany got there first, grinning at her before slamming the door closed with all her might. Jeyne and Margaery shrieked and even Sansa flinched at the noise. Margaery backed away. “I guess I was right.”

“You heard them, Sansa, this is now my home. Get out,” Daenerys said jokingly.

Sansa ignored her feeble attempts at humor and focused on her friends. “You two okay?”

They both nodded. “Scared shitless, but okay,” Margaery said. “I didn’t know your house was haunted!”

“Yeah, I didn’t either,” Sansa muttered.

Jeyne scooted away from the basement door. “So… maybe next time meet at my place?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Margaery waved to Sansa. “I’m sorry, I just don’t feel up to staying here now.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you both soon.” They left and Sansa turned to Daenerys. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Enjoying myself, duh,” she said. “Could you not hear me talking to you?”

“Oh, I could hear you nice and clear. I just wish you didn’t have to scare them off like that! They think there’s a demon in my house!”

Dany shrugged. “I can be a demon.”

“Yeah, I think I just figured that out.” Sansa collapsed onto the couch, rubbing at her temples. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Nice pun.”

“Oh, shut up!”

Secrets

Sansa knew this would cause Dany pain. She knew and she hated it. Yet she still did it.

“Daenerys,” she said one night, laying in bed with Daenerys relaxing beside her. “Can I ask you something?”

Dany shifted so that she was facing Sansa, her head propped up on her elbow. “Of course.”

Sansa bit her lip nervously, taking a deep breath. Dany’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sansa? Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” she waved it off. “But… how did you…” The last word went unspoken yet they both understood what the question was.

Daenerys stiffened. “Sansa. You’re going deep here.”

“I know, I know, but after everything, how you said you weren’t meant to die, I just … wondered. What could be so terrible that you would think you deserve a second chance?”  
Daenerys turned away from her, laying on her back again and staring straight up at the ceiling. “It’s none of your business.”

“Is it… is it the bruises?”

It only took a second for Daenerys to have Sansa pinned underneath her. Her hand gripped Sansa’s jaw and held it up almost painfully as she straddled her hips. “Did you not hear me?” She hissed. “Do you not understand? You don’t need to know and you will  _ not  _ know. Is that understood?”

Sansa nodded, her throat closing up. “I’m sorry, Dany,” she rasped.

Daenerys leaned back on Sansa’s thighs, looking down. “So am I. But I mean what I said.”

“I know you do.” Sansa sat up and pulled Dany into a hug, burying her face in her shoulder. “I shouldn’t have pried.”

“It’s okay. I knew it would happen at some point.” She leaned back and grinned, her purple eyes glittering. “You’re forgiven.”

Sansa smiled. “You’re the best.”

“I know.” Sansa smacked her arm and both girls burst out giggling. Sansa hoped it would be the end of it. She knew it wouldn’t. Daenerys’s extreme reaction to her death only stoked the fire of her curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Affectionate

Sansa couldn’t believe this was happening.

Only a couple of weeks ago she had hated the girl. Then she’d been intrigued her. And now she was fucking  _ lusting  _ after her. It was all insane.

Backing up a bit. I mean, if you really looked at it, this was coming all along.

Daenerys had become a constant in her life. She was always there with her, making jokes to cheer her up and just being there through everything that had happened. She still had trouble believing it  _ had  _ happened. It just seemed so… impossible.

When Sansa had received the news, as always, Daenerys was by her side. They had been lounging in her room as they usually did in the evenings, Sansa watching youtube off her phone with Dany lying sideways across the bed to watch with her. Then her mother had knocked on the door.

She’d come in quietly, tears streaking her face. Sansa’s smile dropped. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

Catelyn sniffed, sitting down on the edge of Sansa’s bed. “There’s been an… accident.”

_ Accident?  _ Sansa felt her heart constrict. “What happened?”

“Your brother- Robb- someone ran a stoplight and he was hit.” Her voice shook and her eyes glistened. “He was killed instantly.”

Sansa’s vision went blurry and unfocused, her breath hitching. Then her body caught up to her and she had to hold in a sob. She felt her mother put a hand on her shoulder and Dany’s cold arm brush up against hers. Her undead friend leaned close to her ear. “I’m very sorry about this, but I have an idea.” Sansa nodded slightly.

She looked up at her mother. “I think I need some time alone.”

“Sansa, are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”  
Catelyn nodded, standing up and leaving the room with a slow, grieving walk. She watched the door close and leaned into Dany’s side. “How?”

“Sansa, think about it. Your brother’s a spirit now.”

“A spirit,” she murmured, her eyes widening. “He is!”

Dany nodded. “I can try and find him if you want.”

Sansa shook her head. “No. If I know my brother, he’ll want to watch over us, even in the afterlife. He’ll come.” She wiped away her tears and threw her arms around Daenerys. “I love you  _ so much. _ ”

Dany laughed. “Love you too, witch.”

It was such a casual thing, said like it meant nothing. Yet Sansa knew in her heart that she yearned for it to mean something more.

“Dany,” Sansa asked a few hours later when they’d turned the lights off and were just enjoying each other’s company. “Can ghosts sleep?”

Dany shifted. “I thought I already told you this.”

“You told me you can go into a ‘dormant state’ as you called it. But can you actually sleep?”

She shrugged. “I guess I’ve never really tried. I don’t ever get tired, so I’ve never felt the need to.”

“Hmm.” Sansa shifted uncomfortably, shifting off of her arm. It was sweltering hot in this room despite the fact that it was a September night, possibly due to the fact that the fan in Sansa’ room had broken and was yet to be fixed. She grasped for Dany’s hand, seeking the chill that she always brought. 

She sighed as the cold skin of the ghost pressed against her sweaty palm. Daenerys squeezed her hand, shifting closer. “You’re sweating.”

“Nice of you to notice,” Sansa muttered. “Not that you can feel the extreme heat this room has.”

“No, but maybe I can help you with it.” 

Dany rolled onto her side, keeping one hand twined with Sansa’s and lightly ran her free one up Sansa’s bare arm. She sucked in a breath as goosebumps popped up on her skin. “Do that again.”

Dany slid her hand up and down Sansa’s arm. She slipped over to her shoulder and frowned. “You’re really stiff.”

“I have to sit hunched over a desk for seven hours a day. That’s not surprising,” Sansa said. 

“Roll over.”

“What?” Sansa looked over to Dany. “Excuse me?”

“Roll over.” A grin twitched at the side of her lips. “Is it that hard to understand?”  
“I- no.” _Yes. _Sansa did comply, rolling over onto her stomach. “What are you going to do?”

Sansa felt her straddle her hips and all air left her body. She could feel her arousal growing as Dany shifted further up her back. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore it, but with Dany literally sitting on her it was hard to.

She felt Dany’s cold hands touch her neck and begin to rub at the muscles in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Sansa gasped aloud. Her fingers were fucking  _ magic.  _ She could feel the tightness begin to loosen and slowly began to relax as she let herself be absorbed into the feeling. 

At least for a little bit. When Dany felt her sweat-soaked nightshirt she frowned. “Still hot?” Sansa hummed a yes. Daenerys shifted further down and slipped her hands under her shirt to provide cold. Sansa felt her entire body stiffen, as did Dany. “Relax, Sansa. Nothing’s wrong.”  _ Everything  _ was going wrong. She was getting turned on by a ghost sitting on top of her giving her a massage.

Dany began to work the knots out of her back. Sansa finally relaxed her body but her mind was still stiffly aware of the spirit straddling her hips, hands under her shirt. She couldn’t deny that her touch felt amazing on her back after sweating for the past hour but the pulsing of her core was making it difficult to enjoy that feeling. Or maybe  _ throbbing  _ would be a better word. She buried her head into her folded arms.

When Dany finally rolled off of her, Sansa was relieved. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, praying to all the gods that her arousal would die quickly. Dany intertwined their hands. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, no, you were wonderful,” Sansa said a bit too quickly, “It’s just… this is all so weird.”

“Never thought you’d have a ghost in your bed?”

“Yeah.” Never thought she’d be turned on by it, too. 

Daenerys chuckled beside her and squeezed her hand. “I’m happy I can talk to you. You’re a good friend.”

Sansa felt the corners of her lips twitch. “And so are you, even if you are a little bit dead.”

She was a little bit a blessing and a little bit a curse.

Inside Information

She knew she shouldn’t. It wasn’t right, to pry like that, but oh how she wondered.

And that was why she was currently typing up _Daenerys Targaryen _in the google on her phone. Said spirit was sitting in her desk chair only a few feet away, humming a tune that she was unfamiliar with. 

A list of websites popped up, as well as multiple images. She first went to the pictures, scrolling through. There was one picture that stuck out to her the most. It was of Daenerys and what looked to be her family, with an older man and two boys that each looked multiple years older than her. They all shared the same silver hair that Dany had, but she couldn’t help but notice the discomfort shown clearly in Dany’s face.

She switched back to the websites, clicking on the first one. The headline read  _ Teen Girl killed by Domestic Violence  _ and as she read more she felt her horror growing. Daenerys Targaryen, born August 2, 1949, beaten and then strangled to death by her own father on March 29, 1967. Both her father and brother were arrested after being accused of committing physical and possibly even sexual acts against the victim. 

Her eyes flickered up to Dany’s face, splattered with bruises, and then to her neck, colored deep purple. It was fairly obvious she had been abused somehow, but to learn that her father and brother had done it, and then  _ strangled  _ her to death? It was a terrifying thought.

Daenerys met her gaze and smirked at her. “Admiring my beauty?”  
“You wish!” Daenerys laughed, and Sansa admired how carefree she still was after all she had gone through. It was amazing.

She was amazing.

Sansa found it hard to keep the information hidden from her friend. She always wanted to ask her about it, or, more accurately, ask her why. And she found that she couldn’t stop herself.

“Why?”

Dany looked at her from where she lay next to her on the bed. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sansa asked. “How you died?”

Her face turned stony. “Because you don’t need to know.”

“You shouldn’t keep everything to yourself. It makes things easier when you tell someone.”

Daenerys scowled. “And how do you know it’s hard? You don’t know how it happened.” Sansa averted her gaze. The ghost narrowed her eyes. “Right?”

Sansa bit her lip. She knew Dany would be mad at her, but she worried. Dany was her closest friend, her companion. What if this ruined their relationship? What if Dany left and never came back? She wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

Daenerys shifted onto her elbow. “Sansa. What did you do.”

She exhaled. Here goes. “I… I looked it up. I saw what they did to you.”

She was suddenly slammed down into the bed, Daenerys towering over her. “You had  _ no right _ !” Daenerys snarled, the palms of her hands digging into her shoulders. “ _ No right  _ to do that.”

“I-I just wanted to help you.”

Her lips curled up into a sneer. “You haven’t helped anything.”

Sansa whimpered from underneath her and Dany felt something click inside of her. The way Sansa couldn’t look her in the eye, how she replied so meekly, so  _ submissively.  _ She felt a surge of possessiveness go through her.

Sansa was unnerved by the long stretch of silence. The way Dany was looking at her had shifted from rage to something akin to hunger, eyeing her like she was a snack. Her eyes darkened and she licked her lips, gaze shifting to roam her body. Sansa felt her skin crawl.

Sansa moved her hands up to Daenerys’s, trying to coax them off of her shoulders, but Dany had other ideas. She grabbed her wrists manipulated them so that Sansa’s hands were pinned above her head. Dany leaned down, pressing her chest against Sansa and then her lips.

Sansa gasped aloud when Dany’s lips touched hers. It was rough and messy but it was more than Sansa had ever hoped for from the girl, believing the ghost would want nothing to do with having a relationship with a living counterpart. She relished in the feeling, pressing back with equal force. 

Dany pulled back looking over her face and pulling back her instinct for a moment. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes,” Sansa breathed. “Absolutely. Please keep going.”

Dany wasted no time pushing her lips back against Sansa’s. Teeth clashing, lips smearing, it was all but the soft, gentle first kiss Sansa had always imagined, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Dany pushed her way inside of Sansa’s mouth, growling as Sansa bit down lightly on her tongue. She kept one hand atop Sansa’s and moved the other down, elbow helping to support her and hand gripping onto her jaw. 

Dany left a trail of searing kisses down her neck, teething at her pulse point before biting down  _ hard _ . Sansa whimpered, her hands jerking in Daenerys’s grip. Dany let go of her hands and Sansa grabbed for her, one hand tangling in her hair and the other grasping onto her shoulders. 

Dany suddenly pulled away, sitting to the side. Sansa whined, looking at her in confusion. Dany smirked. “Clothes. Off.”

Sansa rushed to obey, shedding her shirt and shorts and tossing them off to the side. Daenerys removed her shirt and bra, laying back on the bed. “Come here.” 

Sansa crawled over to her and dropped her lips to Dany’s breasts. Dany gasped and arched her back, letting a small groan escape her. She dipped her fingers under the hem of Sansa’s panties, slowly sliding them down her legs before thumbing at her clit. Sansa whimpered and faltered in her actions. Dany trailed a finger through Sansa’s wetness and pushed it inside without warning.

Sansa bucked her hips, her teeth closing around Dany’s nipple. Dany waited a moment for Sansa to adjust before she pushed a second finger in and then a third. She pulled them out and thrust back in roughly, making Sansa squeal. Sansa unhooked her teeth from Dany’s tit, licking up to her neck and sucking on the cold skin. Dany flexed her fingers inside of Sansa, pumping them in and out and adding a fourth. Sansa was reduced to a moaning mess.

Dany leaned over to her ear. “Do you think you could take it all?”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Yes! Please!”

“Very well.” She tucked her thumb in with the rest of her fingers and pushed her entire hand up. Sansa squeaked as Dany began fisting her and quickly felt herself begin to crumble. She bit down on Dany’s shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she came all over Dany’s hand and her sheets.

Sansa collapsed atop Dany, her entire body shaking. Dany pressed a soft kiss against Sansa’s head, stroking her hair as she came down from her high. Sansa sighed in content.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” Dany whispered into her ear.

Sansa looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. “We aren’t done yet. You haven’t had your turn.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

Sansa was already sliding down Dany’s body. “I want to.” She pulled her shorts and panties down, tossing them off to the side and laying between her legs before burying her face into Dany’s cunt.

Dany gasped as Sansa licked between her folds, sucking lightly. She felt her tongue probing at her entrance, swirling around it and poking it’s tip in slightly. She brushed her fingers over her folds lightly, moving her mouth away to allow two fingers to slip in.

Dany moaned, throwing her head back and thrusting into Sansa’s face. She lapped at the growing wetness as she fucked her slow with her fingers, adding a third before beginning to speed up. Dany could feel the pressure building from the combined stimulation of Sansa’s fingers and mouth.

It didn’t take long before she came. Sansa lapped up as much of the juices as she could, pulling out her fingers and offering them to Dany for her to suck on. She pulled herself back up the bed and flopped down beside Dany. The ghost folded herself into Sansa’s side, grinning lazily at her. Sansa kissed her on the forehead and lay back against her pillows, using her feet to pull the covers up within hand’s reach to drape it over them. 

A ghost had just taken her virginity, and she had loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa hadn’t seen Daenerys for five days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who read chapter two before I added in a name, it was Robb that died. Not Bran or Jon or Rickon or whoever. I apologize for not realizing I left 'the brother' nameless.

Consequences

Sansa hadn’t seen Daenerys for five days.

Not since that night. She’d woken in the morning alone and not once had Daenerys come back. Sansa felt her anxiety building up as the days passed, her guilt consuming her. She shouldn’t have done it. She shouldn’t have let Daenerys take her like that. It had ruined possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Her family was beginning to notice her detachment, but they all thought it was about Robb, despite the fact that her sudden emotional attack happened a few days after the death. 

Speaking of Robb, she’d actually seen him lurking. Never for very long and never out in the open. Sansa never got the chance to pull him aside, always in the company of her (live) family.

Her chance finally came on the sixth day of her ghost friend’s absence. It was a Saturday morning and she was stretched out on her bed, scrolling through her feeds on social media and moping about how quiet and lonely it was when he flickered into existence in the corner of her room. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, afraid she’d scare him away. He looked so sad, his skin the pale white of a ghost that Sansa had never thought looked odd, but seeing it on someone she once knew as a live person was unnerving. 

Robb sighed heavily, turning to leave. Sansa jerked up. “Robb, wait!”

He stiffened and turned around slowly. His eyes locked onto hers and widened. “Sansa? You can see me?”

“I can.” She relaxed slightly, setting her phone on her nightstand and walking over to him. “I can actually see all the ghosts.”

He tripped over his words, clearly surprised, and rightly so. “My sister’s magical?”

Her mood soured. Dany always called her ‘witch.’ “You could say so.”

“But…” he gestured wildly to her. “You’re so sad. If you can still see and talk to me, why are you so sad?”

She grimaced. “It’s a weird story.”

“I just learned my sister can talk to the dead. I think I can handle it.”

“Fine.” She sat down in her desk chair, taking a deep breath. “A few weeks ago I was approached by a ghost that wanted me to bring her back to life.”

Robb held up a hand. “Hold on-”

“Yeah, exactly what my reaction was. I basically told her to fuck off but she kept following me, insisting that I revive her.”

“You’re being haunted?” Robb frowned. “I can keep her away.”

“Robb, just let me tell the story.” He nodded to her and she continued. “It eventually came to be that she was less of a nuisance and more of a friend. She became a companion of mine, one that came with me wherever I went. She always made jokes about the people I was talking to, messed around with my friends and she became a welcome constant in my life. A few days ago, something happened, something that I regret, and it seemed to have driven her off. I haven’t seen her since.”

Robb was silent for a long moment. “Sansa, what happened between you?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. It just matters that I regret what happened.”

“Maybe… maybe I could find her.”

Sansa looked up at him. “How?”

“Do you know where she might be?”

Sansa shrugged. “I’ve got some ideas, but none of them are sure.”

“Then I can check in those places. I can teleport, Sansa, it’s no problem for me. What’s her name?”

“Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen.” She swallowed, looking up at her brother. “Would you really do that?”

Robb smiled. “Of course. You’re my little sister; I want you to be happy.”

She threw her arms around him. “I love you, big brother.”

He grinned. “Love you too, sis.”

Awkward Interactions

It took three more days before Dany returned.

Robb had been looking for her. He came back each evening to tell her of his search and three times he came with news of failure. The fourth, though… 

Robb appeared at his usual time, seemingly alone. Sansa sighed. “No luck?”

“I found her.”

Sansa’s gaze shot back up to her brother. “Where is she?”

A flicker in the shadows caught her eye. The faint outline of a person rested there, just barely visible in the dim lighting of evening. Sansa froze. “Dany?”

She edged out into the open, keeping her gaze down. She spoke softly, so quiet Sansa almost couldn’t hear her. “I’m so sorry.” 

Sansa rushed for her and gathered her into her arms. “It’s alright. I forgive you. Just please don’t leave again.” Dany buried her face into Sansa’s shoulder, saying nothing, only crying quietly. She looked at her brother. “Thank you for finding her.”

“Of course,” he smiled gently at her. “I know she means a lot to you. I couldn’t bear to see you hurting.”

Daenerys turned her head and met Robb’s gaze. He nodded at her. “I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll be around somewhere if you need me.” He disappeared before another word could be said.

Sansa turned her full attention to Dany. “Where have you been this whole time?”

Dany nuzzled into Sansa’s shirt. “I went to my old home. I also went to the jail my father and brother were at.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. Some of the spirits there were kind enough to tell me what had happened to them. Apparently, my father died in a fight after two years in jail and my brother died in a riot after sixteen years in jail.” She took a few shaky breaths. “They killed multiple other people when they were alive. Some of them looked at me like they were afraid of me.”

“If they’re afraid of you then they’re being dumb.” Sansa leaned back, taking Daenerys’s face between her hands. “You’ve suffered with them and have the scars to show it. You’ve probably been through more than any of them have, if not physically then mentally. They’re thieves, criminals, maybe even murderers, but hurting is easier than being hurt. You braved through it, handled it without turning into the monster they wanted you to be. You’re so strong, but you’re also so kind and caring. Don’t let them bring you down with their inadequate opinions.”

Dany smiled at her before it dropped again. “Sansa… about that night…”

“I understand why you ran, but please, hear me out on this.” Sansa brushed her thumb over Dany’s lips. “I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I love you. I have for a while. I don’t care that you’re dead and I’m not, that nobody else in my life can ever see you or meet you, I just know that I love you and I missed you.” She looked down. “I hope this doesn’t ruin anything more than it already is.”

Dany brought her hand up and intertwined it with one of her own. She tilted Sansa’s chin back up to meet her eyes. A small smile sat on her face as she looked her up and down. “I love you too. Witch.”

Sansa laughed and with that, all was well.

Conclusions

Everything was back to how it was before and Sansa couldn’t be happier.

Well, except for the fact that Sansa was now in a relationship with a dead girl. A dead girl that was currently sprawled out on top of her talking mindlessly about her old friends.

“Missandei and Grey made the cutest couple,” Dany mused, tapping a beat on Sansa’s chest as Sansa lightly played with her hair. “They were both so sweet and cared so much for each other. It was hard for them to move anywhere past a quick kiss because they were worried about how the other would feel. It was adorable and infuriating.”

“Hmm. That sounds like you.”

“What? Cute?” Dany scoffed. “Have you seen me?”

“You are pretty cute, but no. Adorable and infuriating.”

She made a sound of mock offense. “Infuriating? Me? Sansa, I thought you loved me.”

Sansa chuckled quietly. “Oh, yes, quite infuriating, haunting me like you are.”

“You love it.”

“Perhaps I do,” Sansa said, pecking her on the nose.

Dany made a happy sound. “Tell me more about your friends. I’ve seen Margaery and Jeyne, but not very often. I used to spend all my free time with my friends.”

“Yes, well, that was before social media was a thing,” Sansa said. “Besides, I’ve got you to deal with now. I don’t think I could handle you constantly harassing them. I don’t think they could handle it either.”

“What about before? When I wasn’t here? Did you spend more time with them then?”

Sansa nodded. “We used to go out shopping together at least twice a week and we would usually be texting each other all the time.”

“Do you miss it?”

Sansa shrugged. “A bit. You’re quite a handful.”

“I know.” They were both quiet for a moment. “You can tell people if you want.”

“Tell them?” Sansa asked in confusion. “You mean about you?”

“Well, yeah. They’ll be wondering where you’ve been, won’t they?”

“I guess so, yeah.” She sighed loudly. “It’s just that everyone I’ve told about this power hasn’t believed me. When I told my parents about it many years ago they got me a therapist because they thought I was going crazy.”

“But you didn’t have me then.” She gave Sansa a grin. “Trust me, if you need it, I can convince them.”

Sansa nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll tell them.”

“When do you want to tell them?”

“I’ll ask them to come over tomorrow after school. Is that okay or too soon?”

“Whatever works for you. After all,” Dany spread her arms. “I don’t exist to them.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You still exist, they just can’t see you.”

“Or hear me or touch me, yes, to them I don’t exist.” She looked back up to Sansa. “Stop giving me that look, you know I’m right!”  
“Sure, sure, whatever you say.” Dany scowled and Sansa laughed, leaning down to catch her lips in a kiss. 

Yes, she was very happy with her life.   
  


Admissions

“Alright, Sans,” Margaery said as she plopped down onto her bed. “Spill.”

Margaery and Jeyne had accompanied her home and pestered her about her mysterious ‘I have something I need to tell you’ the entire time. Sansa had refused. She wanted to be back in her room with Dany as backup. But now they were in her room and Sansa had to tell them.  
“So you know how I haven’t been spending as much time with you two lately?” Sansa said.

Jeyne nodded her head and fell down into the desk chair. “Yep. I was starting to wonder why. You going to tell us?”

Margaery squealed. “Oh, are you having an affair?”

“What? No!” Sansa reconsidered. “Well, sort of, I guess, but that wasn’t the relevant part.”

“What do you mean the affair isn’t the relevant part?”

“It isn’t,” Sansa sighed. “It’s the person that I’m in love with.”

“Is it, like, your mortal enemy or something?” Jeyne asked. “Why is the person so important?”

Sansa took a deep breath, glancing at Daenerys standing in the doorway. “Because it’s a ghost.”

There was silence. “Excuse me, say that again?” Margaery said.

“A ghost. Someone who is dead.” She leaned against the doorframe next to Dany. “Do you remember when you brought the Ouija board? It’s that same ghost.”

“You have to be kidding,” Jeyne said. “So maybe there was a ghost in the basement. How could you fall in love with it? You can’t even see it.”

“That’s the thing. I can see ghosts. I’ve always seen ghosts. As a kid I was always trying to tell my parents about them but they never believed me.”

Margaery met her eyes, a challenge within them. “I want proof.”

Dany drifted over to her. “Can I hit her? Please? She’s being really rude.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “No, you can’t hit them. You can’t even touch them.”

“Not with my hands, with something else. A book, maybe.”

“Please don’t, just do something that doesn’t involve hitting someone or breaking something.”

“Hmph. Fine.”

Jeyne and Margaery were looking at her like she was crazy. Sansa snorted. “She thought you were being rude and wanted to hit you with something.”

“Okay, but that isn’t proof there actually is a ghost, just that you might be insane,” Jeyne said. 

“Alright, that’s it, this girl’s getting it,” Dany said, picking up a book from behind the two girls and throwing it down onto Jeyne’s lap. Jeyne yelped as it slammed down onto her knees.

Margaery jumped. “What the fuck?”

Sansa gave Daenerys a scalding look. “Be nice to them. I don’t need them hating you.”

“Not like they can do anything to me.”

“That isn’t- you know what, fine. Whatever. Can you please come here?”

Jeyne had set the book down on the desk and both she and Margaery were watching Sansa intently. Dany plucked Sansa’s phone out of her pocket and took a quick picture of the other girl’s faces. She met Sansa’s questioning gaze. “What? They looked funny.”

“Whatever. Put the phone down.”

“You could ask nicely,” Dany said even as she set the phone down on the desk.

“Yeah, sure.” Sansa turned back to the gaping faces of her friends. “This,” she waved a hand at Dany, who waved even though neither could see it, “is Daenerys. She’s dead.”

“No shit, sherlock.”

“Yes, thank you for the sarcasm.” She didn’t bother turning to her- what? Girlfriend? Lover? She didn’t know what to call her. No matter. “You can ask questions, if you have them. For me or her.”

“What’s it like?” Margaery asked. “Seeing ghosts?”

Sansa shrugged. “It’s my everyday life. They’re everywhere. On the sidewalks, sitting in restaurant booths, acting like normal people. It’s sometimes hard to tell who’s real and who isn’t.”

“If there isn’t an afterlife shouldn’t the world be overpopulated with ghosts?”

Sansa nodded to Dany. “Daenerys told me that ghosts can choose to end their afterlife and that they would just fade from existence, so I guess not.”

Jeyne looked excited now. “What all can ghosts do?”

Sansa shrugged again. “From what I know, they can go invisible, teleport, walk through things, pick up non-living stuff, and… that’s all I know.”

“We can also sleep forever.”

Sansa gave her a blank look but repeated her words anyway. Margaery laughed. “That’s what I’m doing with my afterlife.”

Dany scoffed. “She wants to sleep forever? Lazy bitch.”

Sansa slapped her arm. “Dany, don’t be rude.”

“Why not? They can’t hear me.”

“Wait, hold on,” Jeyne said, raising her hands up. “Did you just  _ slap  _ her?”

Sansa gave her a confused look. “Umm… yes.”

“You can  _ touch  _ them?”

“Oh. Yes, I can.” Dany slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek as if trying to prove something even though, as she had pointed out multiple times, nobody else could see her. “It’s pretty cool.”

“Do they feel different?”

“Well, they’re colder. No warmth. Other than that, no difference.” Sansa watched Dany move over to Margaery and waved her hand through her head. “Margaery, what you just felt her Daenerys swinging her hand through you.”

“Wait, really?” She looked to where she assumed Dany would be. “Do it again.” Dany sat on the bed and kicked her legs up, laying them through Margaery’s. She shivered. “That’s unsettling.”

Dany grabbed Sansa’s phone and looked up to Margaery after a few moments. Margaery’s phone buzzed with a new message and she read it aloud. “‘It’s unsettling for me too. Really fucking weird.’ Is it, like, hot air rather than cold air?” Dany texted her a ‘yes.’ “What does it feel like to walk through another ghost?” Dany send her a simple message of ‘really fucking weird.’

Margaery nodded and turned to Sansa. “I am having a conversation with a ghost.”

Sansa laughed. “Yes, you are.”

“Said ghost would like to be addressed.” Sansa snorted. She didn’t bother to respond.

Two hours later, when both Jeyne and Margaery had left, Sansa fell into her bed with a sigh. “That was stressful.”

“That was hard!”

“What do you mean? You were literally just texting them.”

“I’d never texted before!”

“You were fine!”

Dany slapped her shoulder. “Stop denying me this?”

“Denying you what? The pleasure of being right when you’re wrong?”

“Oh, fuck you!”

Sansa chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, ghost girl.”

“I have a name.”

“You call me witch, I can call you ghost girl.”

“Like hell you can!”

Sansa smiled, rolling over to kiss the other girl. Dany grunted but sank into it, wrapping her arms around Sansa’s neck as she kissed back.

So maybe they were a little fucked up, but what was life without its oddities? 


	4. Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, she thought it was sad that she was taking up so much of Sansa’s life. Sansa didn’t realize it yet, but when her closest friend was dead it would be hard later in life. She needed friends to support her, friends that she could talk to without it looking like she was crazy. Dany wasn’t that. She would only make Sansa’s life harder in the future.

Burdens

Dany was laughing as she trailed behind Sansa, who was awning at the large castles covered in snow. Their hands were linked together as they trudged across the snowy sidewalk taking in all the sights.

They were currently in Quebec, Canada. Why? Because Sansa had wanted to go. She’d told Dany stories of growing up in Alaska, where it was always cold, and said she’d missed the snow, so Dany had suggested a trip up north.

And here they were.

“Oh my god, Dany look at that one!” Sansa said excitedly, pointing at a particularly large hotel that looked like a castle from a Disney movie. “It’s so pretty!”

“Yes, you’ve said that about every one” Dany grinned.

“But they are!”

“I can see. I may be dead, but I have eyes.”

“Yes, yes, I know, but there’s nothing like this in California!”

“Yes, I know, I live in California with you,” Dany snorted. “It’s almost six o’clock, Sansa. You need to eat.”

“I want to see more first.”

“How about later? I’m hungry.”

“You can’t be hungry, Dany. Nice try.”

“Damn. But you do need to eat.”

Sansa sighed. “Fine, you stubborn ghost. I’ll eat.” Dany smirked and Sansa glared at her. “Only because you’re being really annoying.”

“Yeah, sure, go with that.”

Sansa smacked her arm. “Oh, shut up, you asshole!” Dany just laughed and began to drag Sansa toward the direction of the nearest diner.

A couple more hours of sightseeing later, both girls were lounging on balcony chairs back at the hotel. Sansa had a bottle of coke and Dany had grabbed one too just for effect, though it was funny to see Dany pretending to drink it only for it to fall through her and land on the ground.

“You should’ve brought Margaery and Jeyne along,” Dany said. “You’ve barely seen them since they met me.”

“I know I should be spending more time with them, and I’ll try to get together with them more when we get home, but I wanted this to be for us. You’ve never gone anywhere outside of California. Marg and Jeyne and I went to northern Washington last year.”

Dany hummed in response, curling her legs up into the chair. Truthfully, she thought it was sad that she was taking up so much of Sansa’s life. Sansa didn’t realize it yet, but when her closest friend was dead it would be hard later in life. She needed friends to support her, friends that she could talk to without it looking like she was crazy. Dany wasn’t that. She would only make Sansa’s life harder in the future.

Could she try to reason with Sansa? Could they find a solution to this?

Dany bit her lip. “Sansa?”

Sansa rolled her head to the side. “Yes, Dany?”

She took a deep breath as she rearranged her mind. “You know you can’t spend all your time with me?”

“Why not?” Sansa shrugged. “There’s nowhere your needed and nowhere you can’t go. I don’t see why I can’t.”

“Because you need real friends,” Dany said. “It will be hard in life when your closest friend and confidence is a ghost. People will think you’re insane.”

Sansa snorted. “I don’t need to tell anyone about you. They can’t judge if they don’t know.”

“Sansa, you can’t keep a secret your entire life.”

“I can and I will.”

Dany sighed. It seemed there would be no convincing her.

She’d have to take matters into her own hands.

Confessions

Dany waited until they were back at home to tell Sansa. “You need me gone.”

Sansa froze in the doorway to her room. “What?”

Dany gave her a sad smile. “Come in. I’ll explain.”

Sansa closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Dany. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I can’t be in your life.” Dany leaned her head on Sansa’s shoulder, her eyes focused on the floor. “With me, you can never live a real life.”

“I never will, no matter if you’re here or not,” Sansa said. “I see ghosts, Dany! I’ll never be normal!”  
“Perhaps not, but seeing ghosts is one thing. Loving one… that’s another matter entirely.” Dany turned her gaze back to Sansa’s face. “I love you, Sansa, so much, but I- I just can’t stay. You need to live a real life. As normal a life as you can get. I’m preventing that.”

“Dany, no,” Sansa breathed. “You don’t need to go. We can- you could stay here and wait for me to come back from school every day instead of coming with me.”

Dany shook her head. “It’s not just that. The Quebec trip, it could’ve been a wonderful trip with friends that you could share together. Me, no one else can see. I can never tell my friends about this trip. You can never tell your classmates about how much fun you had with your girlfriend.” She took Sansa’s face in her hands. “I can’t stay, Sansa. I can’t.”

“No, you can!” Sansa had tears dripping from her eyes by now. “I can spend more time with my friends! You don’t need to leave to free up my time!”

“It’s more than just that!” Dany was crying with her now. “You’ll have to tell people about me eventually. They’ll begin to wonder why you don’t have a lover, why you spend all your time alone. I can’t have people thinking you’re insane!” 

Sansa opened her mouth to reply when Dany pressed a kiss to her lips. She leaned back, cupping Sansa’s cheeks in her hands. “I mean it, Sansa. Try and live normally. Go to college. Get your dream job. Find someone you can love that can actually stay.” She smiled sadly. “Move on. But don’t forget me.”

“Dany!” Sansa grabbed for her arm only for it to pass right through. Dany smiled through her tears. “No! You can’t! We’ll figure this out!”  
“Goodbye, Sansa. Don’t forget me.” Her words faded off as she disappeared and Sansa sobbed. Big, heaving sobs that racked her entire body and left her collapsed on the bed. She felt the sheets growing wet beneath her but she didn’t care, clutching the fabric in her fists as she curled into a ball. She cried and cried, cried until her tears ran out and she could only hiccup.

Dany would come back. She had to.

Remembrance

It had been two weeks. Nothing.

Sansa felt like dying. Maybe she could join her lover in the afterlife instead, live peacefully forever. But there was her family to think about, all her friends- what about them? No, she couldn’t. She’d rather be depressed than abandon her family.

Her sorrow was very clear. Margaery and Jeyne noticed it immediately, but Sansa refused to tell them why. Her only confidant was Robb, who still visited occasionally. He searched for her everywhere he could think of but she was gone. It was like she was never there.

Sansa was hit with the sudden realization that this was serious. It wasn’t like last time when they made up and all was well, no Dany was  _ gone  _ and she wasn’t coming back. This was the final verdict; there were no second chances.

Sansa isolated herself in her room, her door locked shut. She barely ate and only talked when spoken to. The change was so drastic that people seemed to think she was sick. She wouldn’t be surprised if they diagnosed her with depression after this. Dany was her  _ life.  _ She was her cheering squad. Her partner in crime. The person that pulled her up when she fell. Now there was no one to help her.

“Sansa, please, let me help.” Robb was sitting on her bedside, rubbing her back. “You’ll never get better if you keep at this.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get better,” she snapped. “Maybe I’m fine how I am.”

“Sansa, you can’t do this.” He squeezed her shoulder. “She left so you could live a normal life without her. Are you going to disrespect her wishes like this and sulk in your room?”

“No,” Sansa muttered. “Just… give me time. I’ll try my best.”

He patted her back. “Alright. Take all the time you need. Just know that I’m here for you if you need it, and so is everyone else.” He kissed the crown of her head before he faded off.

He was right. It did get better as time went on. She reimmersed herself with society, poured herself into her studies, and got into a prestigious college. She began dating a girl from one of her courses, a kind girl with dark hair and the sweetest personality. Such a drastic difference from Daenerys. But there wasn’t a click there. Not like she had with Dany. Though they only spend a few months together, those were the best months of her life. She wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

Except, maybe, Dany herself.

Sansa moved on from her, but she didn’t forget. She still remembered the exact date Dany was born and each time it came around she took a day off just to reminisce. Go through her memories. Wish her oldest lover a happy birthday. And maybe Dany didn’t listen, maybe she was off somewhere on the opposite side of the world, but Sansa swore she still saw her. Lurking in the shadows, ghosting through the crowd, forever by her side.

And maybe, if the universe was kind, they would be together once more in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love my tragedies ;)
> 
> But for those who dislike my tragedies, I have a reason for doing them.
> 
> As I'm sure we all learned in language classes, every story has a moral. A lesson to be learnt. Usually, you get stuff like 'be nice to others' or 'work hard and you'll be rewarded' or some other sappy shit. No, I don't do sappy shit. It's unrealistic. I'm a harsh person, and I will tell you the harsh truth.
> 
> People die who don't deserve to. People lose loved ones because the universe deemed it so. People are wrongly punished. People are wrongly proclaimed innocent. Life is hard and it doesn't care what you deserve, it takes what it takes and gives what it gives. You don't get a choice in the matter. All you can do is deal with the aftermath.
> 
> Life isn't fair.


End file.
